In Your Face, Romeo!
by lil' n3ko
Summary: Infatuation? Maybe. But, Natsume finds it hard for him to control his inner instincts. To kiss Mikan or not to kiss Mikan? We he be able to overcome the same courage Romeo showed to Juliet to show his feelings for her?


**In Your Face, Romeo**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Ohayo_, Natsume!"

I immediately burned her hair as soon as I saw our faces just inches apart. Man! I hate it when she gets that close to me! I could still smell her minty fresh breath passing through my nose. I could still remember the movement of her lips as she said each syllable of her insignificant greeting to me... Her lips... _Her soft pink lips_... What am I thinking? Here I am again. Why do I think of kissing her every time I see her? I'm such a total moron! Why do I think of such things?

Well, I admit. I have been thinking about it ever since I turned 15. Darn this puberty thing. I don't know. It's just every time I see her, I imagine myself touching her soft, ivory face and tracing the shape of her lips... And press mine on them. I have always wondered how it would feel like when I do it. I have always wondered if I'm going to do it to her in some romantic place or just in the dark alone with her. I bet it's going to be great. But, I just don't have the courage to do such thing. It's suicidal! I'm not a coward or anything. I just don't want her to hate me or something. Okay, I admit it. She has always hated me – a fact which has always been haunting me a lot of times and gave me my pessimistic attitude.

Why can't I just kiss her as easily as that Montague guy? You know Romeo? I'm not a Shakespeare fan or anything. But, I just can't believe his courage to kiss Juliet. He seems to do it as if it was just a simple thing just like counting 1-2-3. Why does he not even worry if Juliet will dump him, or attack him and break his heart into tiny little pieces? _Love_, eh? Darn that word. Ever since I have heard of that word, my life has turned into misery! I'm slowly suffering because of this love. Because of love, I'm worrying of simple things like kissing an idiotic brunette.

I don't know why she became beautiful after a few years. She doesn't wear pigtails anymore – courtesy of Ruka who told her she looked cuter that way. Don't they know the _true_ definition of cute is small and ugly? Well, it's not really my fault I was born a genius. Anyway, back to Polkadots. As what I have said, she doesn't wear pigtails, anymore. Her honey brown hair lies just beneath her shoulder blades. And every time she passes by me, I could smell the scent of strawberries which would make me hypnotized by it. You may not know it, but I like strawberries. They smell good.

Enough of that. Let's go back to Polkadots. What changed the most of her was her face. She doesn't look stupid and idiotic anymore. Her eyes no longer have their innocent look. They could make guys go crazy for her. Her eyelashes curled beautifully. The same chocolate tint of her eyes still remains, though. Well, I don't really care. That doesn't change the fact that she's irresistible. Erase that.

Her face became longer. Her skin is pale white with a tint of pink on her cheeks. And her lips – the part which I like the most – are red and heart-shaped. What makes them more appealing is her innocent smile that could make hard hearts – including mine – softer.

But, I could never have her. She wold not want to want me. I see myself now sitting under my – I mean _our_ – sakura tree. I am here, thinking of her, obviously, and boring myself. No, I'm not boring myself entirely. I'm actually imagining caressing her face and kissing her gently. I could smell the scent of strawberries while imagining about that. Wait, I think I'm not imagining the scent anymore. She's actually here right beside me. I forgot. She always comes here – to annoy me perhaps. Why is she here, anyway? Doesn't she know what I experience every time I see her? She's such an idiot! Perhaps I really shouldn't have said that. She doesn't even know how I feel about her. Because of that, I imagine things that I never thought that I would imagine. Just like running my fingers along her cheeks and feasting my eyes on her. I could imagine her pink cheeks turn red while I continue on looking at her. Then, I would trace the shape of her lips with mine and softly rub my cheek on hers. Slowly, I would press my lips on hers gently, until she replies. It's very disturbing, actually. And I hate it. That's why I would sometimes want to avoid her. But, something seems to pull me to her. That's Polkadots, the Hyuuga Natsume magnet.

Something cold then fell on my face. It was wet. I then realized that it was raining. But, why is she still here? She'll catch a cold or something.

"Oi, Polkadots. Get away from here." I said. I didn't think of anything annoying to say. I was getting panicky.

"I have always loved the rain. When something is hurting inside me," she said while placing her hand on her heart. "It seems that the sky is crying for me. And suddenly I feel comforted."

I looked at her, shocked of what she said. First of all, that was the most intellectual thing she has said in her entire life. Good logic, I believe. Second, I can't believe someone was hurting her. Who the heck hurt her? I'm going to burn him into crisps.

"How about you, Natsume? Do you like the rain?"

Her lips curled into a smile, revealing her dimples. That's it! I've had it! I need to kiss her now. She's so irresistible. I took her face in my hands touring my eyes on her wet face. I combed her wet hair with my right hand and caressed her cheek with my left. I then brought my eyes on her lips and closed them. I placed my lips on her cold ones - because of the rain. I didn't mind if she was going to kiss me after doing that. As long as I had possession of her lips, I would take any misery to come to me. I moved my lips kissing her again. Her lips were soft and moist. Then, I felt her press her lips on mine. She replied. Our lips moved with each other. It was something I never thought would happen. I believe she never thought of kissing me, too. But, we didn't want to let go. We then stopped and held ourselves in each other's arms.

Yeah, a long awaited fantasy came true. I got to kiss her lips. Not only once, but a lot of times. She became my girl and I was hers. Ruka? He knew all about it and started to court Imai. Imai? Doesn't dare blackmail me nor Mikan because she's smart. She already knows that the consequence of humiliating me or Mikan would result to her immediate death.

This ends my little tale. Not that great but it's great for me. Now, I've got the courage to show Mikan how I really feel. And she reciprocates. Good ending? Guess so...

Unlike Romeo and her hag...

In your face, Romeo!

* * *

Konnichiwa, minna! Another fanfic from me, lil' n3ko! I'm sorry if I'm unable to continue with You, Me, and Aoi. It's just that things have been busier these days because I'm already a college student taking nursing courses. I didn't enjoy my vacation! Well... This is another story of mine. I hope you like it! And please review!

And pray for me to continue on with YMA. Thanks! Love you, guys!


End file.
